Reflection
by MariaStorm
Summary: Michael reflects on Sian and their relationship (series 8)
1. Chapter 1

Hey I feel in need of some mian today so I thought of doind this  
Like all my fics this is the work of about 15 minutes, so it won't be great because believe me when I say this I DO NOT PLAN!  
Please review! x

'Some relationships arn't worth fixing.' (michael)  
'I'm lucky you don't feel the same way about ours' (Sian)

8:00, Michael sat at home on his sofa staring into space while thinking about his conversation with Sian.

He had left school a while ago. He was dressed in his jeans and a casual top, which was quite snug. The day was as normal as a day at Waterloo Road could be, abnormal. Gerard had pestered him, making false accusations but most pupils came back to the school, atleast.

Still though all that was on his mind was Sian and her words which pierced him. Obviously he hadn't told her that her words hurt him so deeply as he didn't like to look weak, 'but is showing your true feelings weak' He thought. He remembered a time when he used to come home to Sian working away in their room, 'the good times' he thought as he longed for that memory to become reality.

8:30, still on the couch, now clenched tightly in his hands a photo in a nice fancy frame. It was of him and Sian. They were in Paris, on the Eiffel Tower, he had took her their in Easter a few years ago, he still remembers it clearly. They both just finished a hard, long term at school so he had decided to surprise her by whisking her away on holiday, this however wasn't the first time they had also been to Spain, Italy and Greece. This picture was taken after their meal on the Eiffel Tower, he had his arms wrapped around her waist as they stood near the edge of the Eiffel Tower, she stood smiling her hands resting over his as she smiled at him and the camera. Michael himself had treasured this momment rememberig it as one of the happiest times of his life.

9:00, Michael was still on the settee a tear slowly fell down his cheek. His heart aching as he thought about how Sian and his relationship had come to this, from being lovers who were together to being lovers who's heart ached for each other.

9:30, Michael had had enough! He realised one day it'll be too late and he may never be with the woman he loves ever again, so it was time to let his feelings show, he got in his car and made his way to Sian's house.

9:45, Outside Sian's house he slowly got out of his car gathering all his courage and confidence, this was his momment to make everything right. He took in his view, her house was big and nice, very well kept- obviously. He can imagine her sitting down in front of the telly as now her favourite T.V show was about to start, he stood there for a momment remembering...

She had sat down to watch T.V this time every night, he obviously adored her, so admired he while she did as he used to be quite tired when he had got back from work. He rested his head in her lap siging at her beauty. 'What?' she laughed as he couldn't stop smiling at her, her smiled as she lifted his head off her lap so he was looking directly to her eyes, 'can I not admire you? Is that wrong' he asked.  
She smiled before adding 'Yes if I don't get to admire you' She kissed him softly on his lips.

9:50, Michael stopped day dreaming of all his wonderful memmories of Sian and walked up to the door before knocking hard on the door, letting out some of his frustration as he thought of her words that had hurt him so much.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey got bored so I thought I'd write another update.  
It was not planned and it was rushed so it probably isn't great.  
But enjoy x  
**__  
10:00,_ Sian still hadn't open the door, Michael was beginnig to worry! _'Is she alright?'_ he kept asking himself over and over. His heart stung as he began to imagine a life without her or if she was hurt. He dug his hands in his pocket and rang her number.

_10:05,_ He had rang a few times now and each time no answer, _'Where is she?'_ he thought worriedly. He thought long and hard where she could be, Madi wasn't home today 'Staying at a friends' He heard her say during English with Grantly, He thought long and hard...

_10:20,_ Michael raced out of his car and banged hard on the door, It's been a while since he has visited his dad...

_10:22,_ The door swung open and yet again the sight of his dad so beaten down and hurt made Michael feel so guilty and feel like such a monster. He remembered the rare occasions where his Dad had been like other Dads, taking me to the park, helping me with homework and having a joke and a laugh. Tears formed in Michael's eyes, both because of the thought Sian could be hurt and of how badly he had treated his Dad.

"Mikey?" Billy said suprised and shocked at the sight of his son on his doorstep and his son on the verge of a meltdown.

"Dad, I'm sorry for everything but right now that's not important, have you seen Sian?" Michael asked.

"Yes, she came here about 8:00." Billy said taking in his son's worried look.

"Do you know where she is now" He asked but was given a slight shake of the head from his Dad.

"Look Son she'll be fine, trust me." His Dad said reassuringly.

"Yeah course I'm not worried I mean she's an adult, she should be alright." Michael said trying to hide his worry and convince himself she was okay more than convincing anyone else.

"Of course your not son," Billy smiled as he saw his son completely in love, "Your brother told me how much you love her, but even then it doesn't take a genius to work it out, she loves you too son, trust me she does." Billy smiled at his son.

"Thanks... what makes you say that?" Michael smiled at the thought that Sian still loved him.

"She has the same look on her face when she talks about you, the same one you have when talking about her." Billy laughed, "Now don't you have a lady to win back, your brother has told me a lot about your complicated relationship!" Billy smiled.

Michael smiled before quickly embracing his Dad in a hug, he then left in his car.

_11:00,_ Michael sat in his car outside Sian's house waiting for her to come home.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey, thought of a cute idea... read on to find out.  
Please review.  
Enjoy x_**

3:00 am, Michael was now asleep in his car, Sian hadn't yet come home.

3:30 am, Knock, knock. Michael woke up to hear thudding on his window, he looked up to see Sian, 'God she's beautiful!' He thought before opening his door. Sian was in her work clothes still, she wore a beige dress with skin colour tights and in Michael's eyes she was so godamn beautiful.

"Michael?" Sian asked awaking him from his day-dream.

"Yeah, Sian where have you been?" He asked sleepily.

"erm.. a friends?" Sian said shocked that he was even here, especially at this time and after the conversation they had earlier, she knew the words had hurt him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well I needed to talk to you." Michael said honestly, he was thinking of how he was going to tell her that he loves her.

"Couldn't it wait till tommorow!" She said harshly before instantly regretting it,

"Here come in and have a shower to freshen you up." She said looking at his top which was dirty.

"Thanks, oh Yeah my car broke down earlier while I was looking for you." he replied in defence after looking at his top.

"Looking for me?" she asked.

"Oh I got worried, so I went to my Dad's-" He said shyly.

"You went to your dad's!" Sian said instantly, she was shocked.

"Yeah we made up because of you, thanks." He said looking her in the eyes. "I'm sorry for before." He said, "I was acting like a big idiot!"

"No not at all, I've got some of your clothes you left, during our.. afair." She said trying to change the subject as she was melting while stairing into his eyes.

"Oh..." he replied.

4:10, Michael was in the shower and Sian was putting his clothes in the wash when a book feel out from his trouser pocket, she opened it up...

I have to write in this book, part of my psyco bable therapy stuff. I'm still in hospital. Its been a couple of weeks since I have been stabbed and right now I feel even worse than I did when I was stabbed. I'm not used to pouring out my feelings, It sounds weak. However I have just broken up with Sian, the most wonderful woman in the world. I still love her of course but right now i'm a mess, so the reason why I have broken up with her is, first I hate her seeing me so weak and broken and second I'm letting her go. I don't think it's fair on her to have a boyfriend who is so weak and got stabbed by a kid. I know she wouldn't want to be the one to break up with me, she's to nice. So that's why I have done it for her even though I love her so dearly.

Tears fell from Sian's eyes. She turned to another page half-way through the book.

I don't have to write in this book anymore, I know, but I like to now that Sian's not with me anymore this book is about her and how much I love her, still. It's been a week since I have been discharged from the hospital and straight away I set off to find Sian, to tell her what a mistake I have made and how much I love her. After a few days of bad luck (she had moved) I finally found something, something that tore my heart in two. She's getting married. I know if I ever meet that son of a b*tch I'll tear him apart! Truth be told I wanted to marry Sian and the fact that she has gotten engaged so soon hurts me even more, but yet I still love her. I never mentioned this to Sian but the day I was stabbed was the day I was going to propose to her. The ring I have placed in this book, at the back in a small pocket. I love you Sian.

Tears smudged the pages in the book as Sian took out the ring and held it against her heart...


End file.
